Perpendicular Lines
by Clover4
Summary: Sakura is going through a depression. To make things worst Sakura's parents adopted Sasuke? Will she stop loving him or will she love him more.


Words: First Naruto fic and bad grammar.  
  
Perpendicular lines  
  
Sakura is line. A line that doesn't know where to bend or which shape to choose. Her life was unpredictable. She was right now on the verge to find her path but how? Here's how:  
  
One day she was doing an errand for her mother but absent-minded she tripped over a rock and stumbled to the ground. Yes a rock. How could this small yet middle-sized rock take damage to Sakura? Well it's a reasonable reason. She was just thinking of Sasuke. But it wasn't thoughts about love. They were thoughts of not only Sasuke but Naruto too. She thought they grew so strong and yet she did not. Weakling.  
  
As she thought of that word a voice toned into her ears.  
  
"Are you all right miss?" said an old man offering his hand to Sakura.  
"Yes, I'm fine sir", Sakura answering back feeling a sharp pain. As she took hold of his hand the pain got worst and she couldn't help but give a small whimper.  
"I can see you sprained your ankle. Your ankle must have twisted somehow", said the old man as Sakura was giving a face. "I would take you to the hospital to make sure it's not broken but my strength has weakened over the years. Is your home close maybe I can have someone from my shop carry you there."  
  
But all of sudden Sakura's name could be heard.  
"Saaaaa-kuuuuuuuu-raaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"What happen to you Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to her. His yellow hair shined against the sun.  
" I sort of had an accident, " said Sakura. She didn't mind him that much anymore but she still thought he was still immature. They went into conversation and hardly noticed the old man.  
Things were going normal but out of the blue the old man spoke," Well, I guess you don't need my help anymore. You got t prince charming here to carry you to the hospital."  
"Oh I'm not his girlfriend he's just a friend of mine. And I can just lean on his shoulder to get to the hospital" said Sakura. She would rather have help from Naruto than a stranger.  
"Well you take care of her"said the old man. "Yes sir!" yelled naruto giving him a salute. "Goodbye and have good day. I hope you feel better young lady" said the old man as he was camouflaged to the crowd. "Well we better get to the hospital fast before we get run over by this crowd" said Naruto. "Yeah" replied Sakura. But before she had Naruto help her a gust of wind blew against her pink hair. Who was that old man? He seemed so strange, unreal, and too happy it wasn't....  
  
******* At the Hospital  
  
Naruto left Sakura alone in the hospital so he could get some ramen. Sakura was sitting patiently waiting for the doctor to give her results. It was quiet, too quiet and this made her uncomfortable. The silence made her think again of weakness. She closed her eyes and there she was the line again. Naruto, Sasuke were curves, they had paths that took would take shape in Leaf village but how about her. The more she thought, the smaller she grew. Instead of a line she was a dot, no a speck. Her inner self was filling with sadness. Weakling.. The word was a burden in her head.  
  
A voice again toned against in her ears.  
"Sakura, Sakura, wake up" said the doctor. "You seemed you dozed off and had a bad dream. You should calm down you know, it could affect your blood pressure. But anyway you have no broken bones it's just a sprain. But may I ask how you occurred to this accident."  
"I tripped over a rock and I must've have twisted my ankle."  
" Well that seems odd. I understand you can get a few scratches from a fall but a sprain. Did you trip when you were walking down the stairs."  
"No I told you I was outside and I tripped over a rock" said Sakura .  
  
"Hmmm"said the doctor. " Well we may never know but I suggest you get a cast for your ankle. "  
  
An hour later  
" There you have it. Don't walk on your ankle for a while and make sure you don't trip over any rocks." said the doctor.  
"Ha ha very funny" replied Sakura. "Thank you Doctor for treating me."  
"Yes now but good bye. I still have many patients to treat" replied the doctor rudely.  
"Yeah, goodbye"said Sakura. She left and unnoticed and again she was in a world of her own.  
But she was noticed; by a watchful pair of eyes hidden outside the bushes.  
  
********** HOME  
Sakura reached her home fast but safely. She reached the door of her house and remembered again the word. She shook the word out of her head and opened the door.  
  
"Sakura you're back", said Sakura's worried mother.  
"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I broke my ankle and went to the hospital no big deal.  
"I hope so" answered back her mom. "Since that's taken care of we have someone you know here.  
Her mother led her to the living room where she saw her father and Sasuke!  
  
Inner Sakura: What's he doing here?!  
Sasuke was leaning on the wall compressed in a dark trance. He did not look at her; he didn't say anything to her.  
  
Then the nightmare words came out:  
"Sakura your father and I decided to adopt Sasuke" ***************** Poor Sakura. When can her life get any worse! Well see ya! 


End file.
